Complexe intime
by Coquillette
Summary: Duo a un complexe, quel idiot! OS YAOI


**

* * *

****Titre : Complexe intime.**

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas

Couple : Heero/Duo

Genre : difficile à dire ! Humour et tendresse

**Note** : Petite histoire inspirée par quelqu'un qui est beaucoup trop touché par le regard des autres et qui se reconnaîtra sans doute. Rédigée après une consommation intensive de cookies londoniens – l'abus de sucre est parfois dangereux.

**

* * *

**

**Jardin d'enfant**

- Heero, rends la pelle à Duo !!!

- Duo, ne tapes pas sur la tête de Heero avec ta pelle !!!

**Maternelle**

- Mon Dieu, Heero est tout bleu ! Duo lui a renversé le pot de peinture sur la tête.

- Heero, retire ce pinceau du nez de Duo. Non ! Tu ne peux pas le repeindre en violet de l'intérieur.

**CP**

- Heero ! Tu ne dois pas attacher Duo à un arbre pour écrire des lignes de « baka » sur ses bras. Non ! Le fait d'apprendre à écrire n'est pas une excuse.

- Duo ! Quand je t'ai dit d'aller secouer le tampon qui sert à essuyer la craie, c'était sur un arbre qu'il fallait le taper, pas sur Heero.

**CE2**

- Duo ! Va récupérer le short de gym de Heero que tu as accroché sur le pilier d'entrée de l'école !

- Heero ! Lâche la natte de Duo !

**3****ème**

- Heero, prête ton ordinateur à Duo ! Mais non ce n'est pas un baka qui va tout casser !

- Duo, invite Heero à Eurodisney ! Mais non ce n'est pas un rabat joie qui va casser l'ambiance !

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell ont vécu ensemble de leur naissance jusqu'à l'âge de 15 ans. Enfin, vivre ensemble n'est peut être pas le terme exact, disons que des parents adeptes du babacoolisme les ont obligés à se supporter.

Les maxwell, Hélène et David et les Yuy, Ilena et Odin, se sont connus à l'université dans les années 70 et ont écumés tous les sit-in et autres manifestations protestataires et pacifistes de l'époque. Adeptes de la vie en communauté, mais quand même pas avec n'importe qui, ils ont investis une maison en colocation. Les Yuy au rez-de-chaussée et les Maxwell au premier étage.

Ils avaient l'habitude de tout partager et n'ont pas dérogé à cette règle pour leurs enfants. C'est ainsi que le petit Duo Maxwell et le petit Heero Yuy sont nés à trois mois d'écart et ont été élevés comme des frères. Ils mangeaient ensemble, dormaient indifféremment chez l'un ou chez l'autre et… ne s'entendaient pas du tout.

Au début, leurs parents mettaient ça sur le compte de l'âge, c'est normal de chercher à dominer l'autre quand on est petit. Mais au fil du temps, ils ont bien été obligé de reconnaître qu'il y avait une incompatibilité d'humeur permanente et menaçante pour la paix du foyer.

Cette constatation n'a pas empêché leurs mères de continuer à les obliger à tout faire ensemble. Ce n'était pas possible de concevoir que des parents aussi complices puissent avoir des enfants qui ne s'entendent pas.

Pour faire court, Heero tenait Duo pour un crétin qui ne comprenait rien aux mathématiques et Duo considérait Heero comme un asocial qui ne savait pas s'amuser. Ils ne perdaient aucune occasion de se contrarier ou de se disputer dans le meilleur des cas, voire d'en venir aux mains dans le pire.

La guerre froide prit fin l'année de leurs 15 ans, lorsque le père de Heero a déménagé au Japon pour prendre un poste dans l'une des plus grandes entreprises de Tokyo.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Bonjour mon poussin, je ne te réveille pas au moins ?

- Maman, soupire Duo au téléphone, évidemment, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi ! Qui peut m'appeler un samedi matin à 7H30 en espérant ne pas me réveiller. Et arrête de m'appeler poussin, j'ai 24 ans quand même !

- D'accord petit coq ! En fait, je t'appelle parce que j'ai eu Ilena et figure toi que Heero vient six mois à Paris pour installer le système informatique d'une banque japonaise qui ouvre une succursale.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Ilena m'a demandé si je pouvais lui trouver un appartement.

- Et tu veux que je m'en charge ? Mais Maman tu sais que je suis débordé…

- Heu pas vraiment. Je lui ai dit que trouver un appartement à Paris pour six mois c'était ridicule et que comme tu avais une chambre d'ami, tu pourrais l'héberger sans problème. Ilena était drôlement contente. C'est bien Non ?

- « … »

- Duo, mon poussin, tu es toujours là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre… Duo, ça va ?

- Pas grave, je viens juste de tomber en ratant le bord du lit à cause de la joie que me provoque cette nouvelle ! Mais c'est pas vrai, vous n'arrêterez jamais ! On ne s'entend pas depuis notre naissance, vous n'avez toujours pas capté ? D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'Heero, fort heureusement, n'acceptera jamais cette proposition !

- En fait, il a accepté et son avion arrive à 15H00 cet après-midi ! Le temps de prendre un taxi, il devrait être chez toi vers 16H00. Je ne voulais pas que tu te mines pendant des jours alors j'ai préféré te prévenir au dernier moment… Tu ne m'en veux pas mon poussin ?

- Si ! Je t'en veux ! Bien sur que je t'en veux, grâce à toi je vais passer six mois d'enfer ! Et ne m'appelle pas mon pouss…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Bip, bip, bip…

Voilà, bienvenue dans ma vie ! Galère sur galère c'est mon quotidien. Je vis dans un petit trois pièces à Paris que mes parents ont eu l'intelligence d'acheter avant que l'immobilier dans cette ville ne soit réservé aux millionnaires. Je suis illustrateur et j'ai eu la chance de trouver du boulot assez rapidement dans une grande maison d'édition pour laquelle je réalise surtout des illustrations de livres jeunesse. Ça me permet de vivre mais pas dans le luxe, heureusement que je ne paye que les charges pour me loger. C'est pour ça aussi que je ne peux pas vraiment refuser d'héberger l'atrabilaire, car même si je l'habite, l'appartement est à mes parents.

Ma vie aurait pu être différente mais voilà je ne suis pas intelligent. J'ai eu conscience très tôt de ce handicap, d'ailleurs en grande partie grâce à Heero, Mister QI qui explose toutes les statistiques. Quand il ramenait un 18, ses parents lui demandaient ce qui s'était mal passé alors que les miens hurlaient de joie quand j'avais la moyenne.

A 13 ans, le petit génie savait déjà qu'il voulait être informaticien et intégrer pour cela la meilleure école aux Etats-Unis d'où l'obtention d'un bac scientifique avec mention très bien. Pour ma part, mon bac en poche de justesse après le rattrapage, je me suis dis que puisque j'aimais dessiner, je pouvais peut-être me diriger dans cette voie. J'ai postulé à l'école Estienne mais comme j'avais un bac ES, j'ai dû passer un concours pour entrer en année de mise à niveau. Pour une fois dans ma misérable vie, j'ai eu de la chance et j'ai réussi à continuer dans l'école jusqu'à obtenir mon BTS illustration.

Est-ce que je suis complexé par ma bêtise ? Si je veux rester honnête, et je ne mens jamais, je dois l'avouer oui, j'ai un sérieux complexe d'infériorité. Il faut dire aussi que je suis entouré de gens brillants : Quatre, avocat – Trowa, paléontologiste –Wufeï, bientôt juge – Hilde, psychologue et le dernier et non le moindre Heero, informaticien de génie qui a monté sa propre boîte et se fait des couilles en or dés qu'il touche un clavier. Il y a quelques années, j'aurais tout donner pour qu'il m'admire ne serait-ce qu'une fois mais évidemment ça n'est jamais arrivé, alors j'ai compensé en me moquant de sa difficulté à évoluer en société. C'était ma façon de me venger de son mépris pour mon idiotie chronique.

Est-ce que j'en souffre ? Plus vraiment parce que j'ai appris très tôt à me cacher. J'en rajoute sur ma bêtise et je fais le boute en train comme ça tout le monde m'aime – tiens, j'ai pas le moral qui je pourrais appeler ? Duo bien sur, il va me faire rigoler et quand je suis avec lui, je me sens super intelligent. Du coup, j'ai plein d'amis mais en fait aucun n'a vraiment envie de me connaître, ils veulent juste passer de bons moments avec quelqu'un qui les fait rigoler. Comme en plus je suis plutôt mignon avec ma silhouette fine, mes yeux pas banals qui virent au violet et ma longue tresse couleur miel, je n'ai aucune difficulté pour faire des rencontres.

Toutes ces réflexions m'ont épuisées, j'ai pas l'habitude de penser moi ! La seule solution dans ce cas, me réfugier sous ma couette pour un bon dodo réparateur.

Ha le rituel du réveil, d'abord un long étirement de chat puis un petit moment de calme pour revenir dans la réalité en douceur après ce rêve fantastique où Heero me disait qu'il m'admirait et que…

HEERO !!! Merde il est quelle heure ?

14H00 – non c'est pas possible ! D'abord respirer profondément genre méthode d'accouchement puis se lever et faire appel à super Duo pour gérer les priorités. Faire une liste, oui c'est ça faire une liste

1- Douche

2- Ne pas oublier de mettre le linge sale dans le panier normalement prévu à cet effet

3- Préparation de la chambre d'ami qui est un vrai foutoir

4- Mise en ordre de l'appartement qui est un vrai foutoir

5- Faire des courses pour remplir le frigo désert

Ouais, je peux y arriver, à vos marques, prêt, partez…

On sonne à la porte, panique à bord, je suis au 3 et encore je n'ai même pas mis des draps propres dans le lit. C'est sur que c'est lui, ce type ne sait pas que quand on est invité, il faut toujours arriver en retard, aucune notion de la politesse la plus élémentaire.

Bon j'ouvre. Ha c'est pas lui… Attends un peu des yeux cobalt en amande… J'ai un gros blanc là… Où est le garçon dégingandé avec des genoux cagneux, un air grognon et une touffe informe sur la tête ? Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'en plus d'être un génie, il est devenu canon ! La vie est trop injuste… En plus il sourit, il a appris à sourire et il est beau, il est beau, je l'ai déjà dit non ? Duo imbécile reprend toi où le premier baka ne va pas tarder à fuser.

- Bonjour Heero, entre, tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Hn.

Ça fait quand même du bien de voir qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, voilà mon Heero, je le reconnais là !

- Excuse moi mais il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué la traduction du hn, il va falloir que tu développes !

- Baka !

Je l'avais prévu celui là mais c'est étrange, le ton est plutôt tendre et il sourit. Je pourrais presque croire qu'il est content de me revoir.

- Ne fait pas attention au fouillis, je me suis un peu rendormi après que ma mère m'ait appelé à 7H30 pour m'annoncer ton arrivée !

- Je ne te dérange pas au moins, tu peux être franc tu sais…

- Non, non je suis vraiment content de te revoir.

Ça me fait bizarre au moment où je prononce ces mots, je me rends compte que c'est vrai, je suis vraiment content qu'il soit là.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre et la salle de bain, je t'ai fait de la place dans l'armoire pour que tu puisses ranger tes affaires. Surtout fait comme chez toi, comme quand on vivait ensemble chez les fous qui nous servent de parents…

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, il me caresse la joue et il a l'air tout ému. Mais c'est qu'il m'émotionne aussi le crétin.

- Moi aussi Duo, je suis vraiment content de te retrouver.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Première soirée**

Je l'ai aidé à ranger ses affaires et on s'est raconté nos vies depuis notre séparation. On avait quand même des nouvelles par nos parents, qui sont toujours comme cul et chemise malgré la distance, mais ça ne vaut pas la version directe de la part de l'intéressé.

Il sort de la salle de bain et mon cerveau a encore un blanc, comment ça se fait que je déconnecte comme ça, il va falloir que je consulte un neurologue. Il a juste un bas de pyjama bleu comme ses yeux et il est superbe avec ses cheveux humides en bataille, ses abdos finement dessinés, y'a vraiment rien à jeter. Ce serait peut-être plus correct que je lui avoue que je suis gay. On va quand même vivre six mois dans le même appartement et ça lui évitera peut-être de me faire l'île de la tentation tous les soirs.

- Dis 'Ro, J'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses, tu préfères qu'on commande une pizza ou qu'on aille au resto ?

- Je suis un peu cassé par le décalage horaire alors, si ça ne te dérange pas, une soirée pyjama, pizza, télé, ça me branche bien.

- Je suis partant. Ha au fait, je suis gay.

- Je sais.

- Comment ça tu sais ?

- Au collège j'avais bien remarqué que tu matais plus dans le vestiaire des mecs que dans celui des filles et puis ta mère a confirmé.

Un jour, je vais tuer cette folle maniaque. Je lui ai dit des dizaines de fois de ne pas raconter ma vie à tout le monde mais y a rien à faire !!!

- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas vraiment puisque moi aussi !

- Hein ?

**Deuxième soirée**

- Ca sent drôlement bon 'Ro qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Coquilles Saint Jacques au porto, c'est toujours ton plat préféré ?

- Oui, tu t'en rappelles ?

- Je n'ai rien oublié Duo, tiens allumes la télé, il y a un reportage sur Tokyo que je voudrais regarder.

- Pour l'instant c'est un documentaire sur les hamsters !

- Dis Duo, Hamster ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

- Et comment Win et Shini !

- On avait quoi ? 12 ans ? Et c'est la première fois que nos parents nous laissaient tout seul pendant tout un week-end.

- Oui et ça faisait des mois qu'on voulait un hamster et qu'ils disaient non !

- Hey Duo, tu te rappelles la tête de ta mère quand elle est rentrée dans la cuisine et qu'elle a vu les deux hamsters dans leur cage ?

- Je me rappelle surtout ton air sérieux quand tu leur as dit qu'ils nous manquaient trop et que du coup on avait acheté un papa et une maman ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas rire.

- Heureusement pour eux que c'était en fait deux mâles et qu'ils n'ont jamais fait de bébé !

Heero éclate de rire, j'aime son rire, il est tellement rare.

- Et tu te rappelles aussi quand pour partir en vacances on les a emmenés chez Mémé ? Shini qui trouvait toujours le moyen de se sauver était tombé du balcon et on a dû l'emmener chez le vétérinaire, heureusement qu'il n'avait qu'une patte cassée !

- Tu sais Duo, je me rappelle surtout la tête de ta mère quand elle est rentrée de chez le médecin pour un contrôle de son poignet cassé et que tu avais remplacé ses radios par celles de Shini.

Cette fois, on est tous les deux morts de rire. C'est drôle jusqu'à présent je ne me rappelais que nos disputes et là tout d'un coup, j'ai tous les bons moments qui me reviennent en mémoire. J'ai furieusement envie de retrouver la sensation de ses bras autour de moi quand il me consolait parce que j'étais tombé. Il m'a entendu, je n'ai pas parlé tout haut pourtant ! Qu'est-ce que je suis bien dans ses bras, je ronronne et quand je lève les yeux, je vois son sourire. Je l'ai déjà dit qu'il était magnifique son sourire ?

**Cinquième soirée**

- 'Ro, ce soir on dîne au resto avec les potes, Quatre et Trowa, je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis trois ans ? Hilde et son mec, un crétin blond qui a fait Sciences Po et le fait savoir à tout le monde.

- Tu crois que Sciences Po rend con ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr du lien de cause à effet en général, mais en tout cas pour lui ça marche !

Il a vraiment changé, il est à l'aise, rigole avec tout le monde. Même le connard est sous le charme et ne lui lâche pas la grappe… Merde il m'a parlé et il a l'air d'attendre une réponse…

- Excuses moi Zechs, je n'ai pas…

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas fait d'étude et que l'intellect n'est pas ton fort, j'avais oublié !

D'habitude, j'aurais lancé une blague en rigolant mais là je peux pas, j'ai mal… Pas devant Heero, je ne supporte pas qu'on lui rappelle que je suis idiot et que je ne mérite pas son attention. Parce que je sais, connard décoloré, que c'est pour ça que tu l'as fait. Heero parle, Mon Dieu faites qu'il ne m'enfonce pas…

- Tu sais, Zechs, intelligence et études n'ont aucun lien, la preuve **tu** es à Sciences Po. De plus, si tu avais pris la peine de regarder ne serait-ce qu'une des illustrations de Duo, tu aurais immédiatement compris que tu n'arriveras jamais à sa cheville. Il a une sensibilité et un talent fou qui dépassent de très loin tes faibles capacités intellectuelles.

Il faut que je ferme la bouche, j'ai l'air d'un idiot. Non seulement je n'en reviens pas de la réaction de mon Heero mais en plus, les autres ont tous l'air de boire du petit lait et d'approuver. Enfin, Hilde a plutôt l'air de la nana qui va larguer son mec le soir même.

**Septième soirée**

- Dis 'Ro, tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit à Zechs ?

- Hn

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai du talent, d'ailleurs où tu as vu mes illustrations, tu n'étais pas en France ?

- Internet, tu connais ? Quand ma mère m'a dit ce que tu faisais, je me suis procuré tous les livres que tu as illustrés et oui je suis sûr que tu as du talent.

- Mais j'étais nul à l'école !

- Duo, tu as intégré une des meilleures écoles d'arts appliqués et non content de ça, tu en es sorti premier. Tu as été embauché immédiatement par une grande maison d'édition, qui n'est pas une œuvre philanthropique et qui t'a voulu parce que tu allais lui faire gagner de l'argent. J'ai toujours su que tu étais intelligent mais réfractaire au système scolaire. La preuve, quand tu as trouvé ce qui te plaisait, tu as réussi.

J'y crois pas, ça voudrait dire que je me suis complètement gourré pendant toutes ses années ?

- Tu me trouves intelligent ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, baka !

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Douzième soirée**

- Tu es vraiment obligé de rentrer au japon dans six mois ?

- Non, je peux tout gérer d'ici.

- Dis 'Ro, tu me trouves comment ?

- Attirant, sensuel, sexy, sensible, intelligent, attachant…

- Mais depuis quand ?

- Depuis toujours Baka ! Tu te rappelles quand j'ai décidé d'être informaticien ?

- Oui

- J'avais pris une autre décision.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle qu'un jour on serait ensemble.

- Ensemble comment ?

Mon cerveau a encore disjoncté mais cette fois je vois tout en bleu, le bleu de ses yeux qui sont proches, proches, qui occupent tout mon champ de vision. Son odeur m'enveloppe, ses mains sur ma nuque m'envoient des milliers de picotements dans tout le corps. Mes mains sont douées d'une vie propre et parcourent son dos. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, deviennent plus exigeantes, envahissent ma bouche. Je suis mort, je ne sens plus mon corps, je suis dématérialisé… C'est quoi ce bruit ?

- Regarde David, comme ils sont mignons, avec Ilena on a raison depuis le début, ils ne se détestent pas du tout !

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Merci d'être passé et j'espère que ça vous a plu…**


End file.
